Can Secrets Kill?
by StacieJ.19
Summary: Danny and Sam are all grown up now and have 3 kids. Their oldest is Jennipher. Only she’s been hiding a few things from her parents. What are they, when will she finally tell them, and what will happen before she gets the chance? Rated for sequal.
1. What are you Hiding?

Disclaimer- I do not own most of the charecters. i only own the kids. Jennipher, chris, & kevin. so far. otherwise i don't own any of the charecters.

_**

* * *

**__**Ch.1- What are You Hiding?**_

Danny was pacing back and forth in his living room worrying. _Where is she? This is the sixth time she's missed curfew._ He thought.

"Danny, I'm sure she's perfectly fine. She has been everyday she misses curfew." Sam said trying to comfort her husband.

"I know she has but, I'm really beginning to worry. What if she ha-" the squeak of the front door stopped him from finishing his thought. Jennipher walked in with a huge smile on her face which disappeared the minute she saw her parents.

"Jennipher Fenton, where have you been?" Danny said anger in his voice.

"Out!" she replied, an obvious attitude in her voice.

"Jennipher!" her mother stepped in "do _not _talk to your father that way."

"Okay," she rolled her eyes "whatever." She walked up the stairs, to her room. Sam and Danny followed close behind.

"Jenny, Jenny!" he younger brother Christopher called running over and hugging his big sister.

"Hey Chris!" she said hugging him back.

"Chris, you're supposed to be sleeping," Danny said once he saw his six-year-old son was awake.

"Sorry," Chris said running back into his room.

"Mom, Dad. How come you worry so much?" Jenny said standing in front of her room.

"Because we care about you," Sam said "we know there is something you're not telling us."

"Do I have to tell you everything?" she suddenly had a devilish look on her face "and… anyway how can you prove I'm hiding something, you can't prove anything… at all." She slowly walked into her room and closed the door.

Danny shook his head and walked away.


	2. The Begining

_**Ch 2- The Begining**_

"Come on D.J.," Jenny said, stopping her best friend from continuing to complain about not being popular like his father was. "Who cares if your father was popular? All that matters is that you have friends like me and… where's Aly? Anyway, that you have friends like us that like you for you _not_ popularity. Okay?"

When he didn't answer she put her hands on his shoulders and shook him back and forth. "Hello, Earth to Dash Jr., Hello?"

"Huh, what? Stop shaking me."

"Great to see you're okay; did you hear a word I just said?"

"Um… yea, okay," he started looking around.

"Ugh," she said "can you repeat it?"

"Um…" the bell rang "saved by the bell!" he ran inside.

School ended and Jenny was walking home with her friends. They were talking about everything that happened that day. And what happened the day before when she got home. Suddenly she saw her father flying above patrolling the city.

"Oh great!" she whined when she saw him.

"What's wrong?" Aly asked looking at her.

"Look up," she said. When Aly did, she saw Danny flying, he continued to patrol.

"Why don't you just tell him?" D.J. asked looking at jenny.

"I don't know, I guess, I don't, I just don't, I don't want to be like him. I don't want to _always_ have to be good. Anyways, he was almost never home while I was growing up, and I just want Chris and Kevin to have him around more than I did. Two more years and I'll be out of the house. I might as well help enough so they get more time with him."

"So let me get this strait," Aly said sitting on the grass in the park. "Instead of leaving the fighting to professionals, a.k.a. your dad. And risking your life to let your brother's have more time with him."

"Yeah," Jenny nodded sitting next to her best friend.

"What if _you_ get killed?" D.J. Said also sitting down.

"That won't happen," suddenly she saw her dad flying overhead. He didn't see her; he was too busy looking for ghosts. She pointed her finger at him. A green glow surrounded the tip of her finger as she shot a ghost ray at her father.

Aly's eyes opened wide. "What did you do that for?"

"I had the chance," for a second D.J. thought he saw an evil look in her eye, but he blinked and when he looked at her again, all he saw in her eyes was a smile.

Jenny looked back up and saw her father head back home. Just as she looked back at her friends her ghost sense went off. She ran behind a tree and turned ghost. When she flew from behind the tree she had stick strait, white hair, she wore a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and belt. She looked around till she saw him, Skulker!

"What do you want Skulker?" she asked seeing he wanted to fight.

"Simple, I want your head mounted on my wall," a rocket shot out of where his hand was.

"What you want may be simple, but getting it is the hard part," she put her right hand in front of her, it began to glow green and she shot him with a ghost ray. It was so powerful it shot him twelve yards away. She flew to him and suddenly had the urge to finish him off. Not just stuff him in the Fenton thermos, finish him off. She wanted to make sure he was afraid to ever step foot on the other side of the ghost portal again.

He was slowly getting up, when she put her hand on front of her again. This time instead of glowing green, it began to glow red. When she shot him with it, it wasn't week like it usually was. It was strong. Strong enough to create a crater in the ground, and a huge cloud of dust. She looked at her hand and an evil smile crossed her face. Something automatically occurred to her. She looked at her watch. It was time for her to get home, considering she got grounded that morning and was given a much earlier curfew. Knowing her father would probably be waiting for her outside she dared not fly home. So she turned human and ran home.

As soon as she got home, she was right. Her father was waiting by the front door.

"You're late," he said tapping his watch.

She looked at her watch. "By five minutes, O.M.G. I'm going to die!" she put her hands on her hips "at least I was here within the hour."

"Get inside to your room," he pointed toward the door.

"Don't worry, not like I was going anywhere else," she walked into the house, and up to her room.


	3. Grounded, Sort Of

_**Ch 3- Grounded… Sort of.**_

Jenny was doodling on her homework when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she sighed knowing it was Danny. He walked in and sat on her bed.

"Anything you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Yup," Danny nodded as if to say, tell me. "Get out of my room, I'm doing home work."

Danny ignored the get out of my room part and said "wow, you're doing homework."

"More than you ever did when you were my age," she patted a pile of text books on her desk "I also have higher classes then you ever did."

"Really? I didn't know that," he said walking over to the pile of books.

"Not like you should, mom's the one who keeps up with the school work. All you keep up with is ghosts."

Danny said nothing. It was true; Sam kept up with the school work and such, while Danny protected the city from ghosts. At times though Danny did feel like he wasn't involved in his kids life's enough. When Danny didn't answer jenny continued to talk.

"By the way, when you were patrolling the city did you see a big crater in the park? I passed by it earlier." She gave him a knowing look.

"Where is it?" the mention of the crater spiked his interest.

"I can't say exactly but all I know is that it's kind of hard to miss. You really should check it out though."

"Why should I?"

"I forgot to mention who I saw leaving there, didn't I?" She gave him another knowing look.

"Who," he was totally falling in to her trap.

"Um… what's that ghost's name? Uh… oh yeah! Skulker." Danny's eyes opened wide.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked looking at his daughter.

"No, I just passed by, but go ahead, check it out." Danny turned ghost and flew out. _Perfect_ she thought. She turned ghost and flew out of her room, directly behind her dad.

She saw his ghost sense and knew he was going to turn around, she turned invisible and flew ahead. When she got to the crater she still saw Skulker lying in the middle. _Man, that blast was stronger than I thought. _She looked at her watch. _It's been half an hour._ She saw her father quickly flying toward her. She turned invisible again and flew home before anyone noticed she was gone.

She got home just in time. Her mom was knocking on her door. She stepped into her room and turned human.

"Come in!" she called quickly sitting at her desk. Sam opened the door and leaned on it.

"Have you seen your father?" she asked.

"Um… yeah, he went to go check out some crater in the middle if the park."

Sam nodded and walked out. As soon as she closed the door to jenny's room, Chris came running up to Sam.

"Mommy," he said "me and Kevin are worried about Jenny."

"Why?" Sam asked now knowing he sons knew something she didn't.

"Come," he said taking her hand and pulling her to his and Kevin's room.

"Mom," Kevin said as soon as Sam stepped into the room. "Jenny's been acting different, have you noticed?"

Kevin had just turned twelve, and was very smart for his age. He had also brought up a valid point. Sam had noticed that jenny was acting different. Jenny was pretty much born with an attitude which had grown within the last week when she began to miss curfew. Sam nodded.

"What do you know about jenny's secret?" Sam asked and the boys. They suddenly looked at each other, scared.

"We don't know anything," Kevin said, as Chris lead Sam out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed behind her she was sure her sons knew something. But she wondered who else knew. Maybe her friends?


	4. Vlad is Back!

_**Ch 4- Vlad is Back!**_

It was midnight and jenny was still up. Considering it was Friday, she didn't go to sleep till three in the morning. She absolutely hated going to sleep early, all she liked was staying up all night and sleeping in. she wasn't sure of anything. One thing she was sure of though was that her secret wouldn't stay all that secret for long.

Being a Fenton and living in the same house as Danny Phantom, you would have thought she'd expect ghosts to pop up everywhere. She usually did, but considering the time at night she didn't expect one, particular ghost to come out of nowhere. She had only heard of him in stories that her grandparents used to tell her when she was little. These stories had always intrigued her. She had always thought them to just be stories, until she overheard her parents talking a few years earlier. They were talking about someone claiming to have seen him.

"Jennipher my dear," a man's voice caught her off guard, she quickly spun around and saw him. "I didn't think you'd be up so late, but I'm glad. I need a word with you."

"Vlad Plasmius," she sounded a lot like Vlad had a few seconds earlier, "I'm listening."

"You know who I am?" he looked calm, but there was just a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Through stories, but yes," she was leaning on her wall waiting for him to continue. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I have been keeping a close eye on you my dear. I can tell you are very much like me."

"Like you? Unlike you I-" she stopped herself.

"I know you're half ghost, like me, like your father. You're more like me then you can imagine," he said, a wicked grin crossed his face.

"I fight ghosts for good, I don't use them for evil," she retorted.

"I know you don't enjoy it, now do you?"

"True, I may not, but still. What are you trying to say?" she shot him a look.

"You're sharper than your father is. It would have taken him a while to catch on."

"What were you trying to say?" she was almost hissing, and holding herself back.

"You're not going to give up, now are you my dear?"

"Stop, avoiding it and answer my damn question!" she stopped leaning on the wall and looked about ready to kill him.

"yes, my dear. Of course… you see, I think your power is being wasted here. You have untapped potential, that if you joined me-"

"I'll never join you, no matter what you say. Now get out!" Vlad flew to the open window and turned around to look at her.

"You'll join me, one day, you'll see," he quickly flew out of her room and she closed the window.

She sighed and leaned against the window. She heard her father's heavy, tired footsteps. She quickly scrambled into her bed and pretended she was asleep. He opened the door and looked in. when he saw her asleep he closed the door and walked back into his room.

The minute he closed the door she sat up, her mind began wondering.

_Vlad Plasmius, wasn't he left in space? When did come back? Ohmigod! Vlad's back!_


	5. How She Feels

_**Ch 5- How She Feels.**_

"Morning, Jenny," Sam said as her daughter stepped into the kitchen.

"hey," she said sitting at the table ready to eat breakfast. It was 8 o'clock, sleep had come unwillingly the night before, and for some reason she actually managed to wake up at a decent time.

"I hear the school dance is coming up," Sam said, as she was making pancakes for her children.

"Yeah, whatever," Jenny really had forgotten about the dance, and she didn't want to go.

"I was thinking about maybe taking you to the mall to get a dress," jenny gave her mom a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. Jenny loved shopping, but hated wearing dresses.

"I don't really want to go."

"why? you have to go." Sam said quickly looking at her daughter.

"she probably doesn't have a date," Kevin said. Jenny looked at him and shot him an I'm-going-to-kill-you look. He stuck his tongue at her.

"where's dad?" jenny said changing the subject.

"He went to go check out the crater again, why?"

"wondering," suddenly she gat a really good idea, she began to run up the stairs.

"jenny, aren't you hungry?"Sam asked.

"no!" she called down.

The minute she got into her room she turned ghost. But this time she looked different. Instead of her hair being down, it was up. In the exact same pony tail as ember, only white. She quickly flew out of her room and to the crater where her father was supposed to be.

She instantly stopped, as soon as she saw who was with her father, Vlad. They were fighting, and Vlad seemed to be winning. Neither noticed her, which was good. Her hand began to glow red again as she pointed it toward Vlad. Within seconds Vlad was knocked into the crater, very close to where Skulker had been. Only he didn't stay there for long. He quickly got up and spotted jenny. Her father quickly spun around, but before he could see her she turned invisible and flew toward Vlad. Danny turned around again toward Vlad, who was standing up, a smirk on his face.

"It's begun," he said before flying away.

Danny began to fly home, but jenny was far ahead of him, in her room.

She sat wondering what would happen if her father saw her like this. She didn't notice her change in appearance at all. But she did notice how her ghost ray had changed from green to red. The day before she just figured it was a stronger ghost ray, a new one. But somehow that was changing. She knew it was her old ghost ray, just a different color; a color that showed it was much stronger than before. Her original plan when she left was just to follow her father around, make him think there were ghosts everywhere. She had never been planning to give up the fact that she was there, but her dad looked pretty beat up. She wanted to become invisible and watch Vlad beat him up, but something changed her mind, and she involuntarily shot Vlad with the ghost ray.

"OhMiGod! He did?" Jenny exclaimed sitting on her bed talking to Aly on the phone.

"Yeah… hey I was wondering how do you feel about fighting ghosts?" Aly said. It was obvious she had been wondering about it for a while.

"I think it's stupid, ghosts were once people right- but any way, it's a great way to let out my anger."

"Are you saying ghosts should be able to- No you're not are you?"Aly sounded surprised.

"No, never mind, I just think ghosts could be… useful," suddenly a mean, semi-evil thought crossed her mind. She shook her head and dismissed the thought. She heard some background noise from Aly's side.

"Oh, got to go, talk to you later, okay."

"Okay, bye," the minute she hung up her ghost sense went off. Jenny began to quickly look around. She looked toward her door, stood up, and opened it. She didn't see anyone there, so she began to walk forward. She bumped into someone, her dad. He turned visible the second he hit the floor. And she walked right back into her room closing the door behind her.


	6. First Trip to the Ghost Zone

_**Ch 6- First Trip to the Ghost Zone**_

She flew around the city. The wind blowing through her hair felt nice. Jenny smiled and flew toward the park. She sat down in the tree her parents used to always climb. She stared at the starry night sky. She was sitting there for ten minutes, before her ghost sense went off. She casually looked around, then spotted Vlad. She looked forward as if she hadn't seen him.

"Hello my darling, I thought you were grounded," he flew in front of her.

"These powers have to be useful for something, and right now it's getting away," she shot him a look, but continued to act calm.

"Have you ever been to the ghost zone?" he asked, an evil look on his face.

"No, but I've heard stories about it," her mind flashed back to when her dad told her how he got his powers. She was six like Chris, and just as all the other stories it spiked her curiosity about the existence of ghosts.

"You should, it's an amazing place," his look didn't budge.

"I'd much rather stay in the grounded zone, then go somewhere I could probably get killed the rest of the way," she retorted.

"What do you mean, you have power beyond comparison," he began to fly closer to her. She suddenly didn't want to be there. She flew off the branch she was sitting on and was on her way home.

She was home quickly, but right before she flew into her room she saw her parents with disappointed looks in their face. She turned invisible and listened to their conversation.

"Where is she?" Danny asked "how could she have gotten out?"

"I don't know Danny," Sam said, her eyes scanned the room for any way to get out, but there was no way. Suddenly Jenny felt completely busted. Then she had an idea. She flew into her brothers' room, they were still awake.

"Have mom and dad been in here yet?" she asked Kevin. He nodded. "Good, pretend I've been here this entire time." She turned human and walked toward the door. She crept out of the room and walked to her's.

"Hi, what you doing?" she asked slipping by her parents.

"Where have you been?" Danny asked, he sounded mad.

"The boys' room," she replied. Her parents looked at each other and walked to their sons' room.

Jenny closed the door and sighed with relief.

She woke up early, 6 o'clock. She began to fly around the city again. This time there was another change in her appearance. Instead of her perfectly strait and lined up teeth, she had fangs, similar to Vlad's.

She stayed out for an hour and got back home at about 7 o'clock. She walked down the stairs, her mother was sitting on the couch.

"Hey mom."

"Hi honey, how's it going?"

"It's going good. I have a question," Jenny was playing with her fingers.

"Yes?"

"Have you been to the ghost zone?" Sam looked surprised.

"Yes, when I was younger."

"What's it like?"

"It's… different, in a haunting sort of way," Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Great use of words," Jenny laughed.

"You know what I mean," Sam smiled "why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering," she walked up to her room again.

She turned to her ghost form and flew to her grandparent's lab. Once she was there she flew into the ghost zone. It was amazing, there were doors everywhere. She was surrounded and loved it. She began to fly aimlessly. When she felt a sudden pain on the back of her head, and everything went completely black. She passed out.


	7. To Her Parents' Past

_**Ch 7- To Her Parent's Past**_

She slowly opened her eyes and stood up. Jenny rubbed the back of her head, whatever hit it was hard. She looked in front of her, there was an image of her parents when they were young. They were talking and laughing. Her mom was wearing black and purple. Though Sam rarely ever wore those colors any more since she had grown out of that stage in her life, she thought her mom looked good, certainly better then when she wore ultra-bright hot pink the other day. Something happened and Danny turned ghost. She suddenly lost interest.

She turned around and saw an old Fenton thermos, covered in cobwebs. She slowly walked toward it. She was about to touch it when she heard Vlad's voice.

"I wouldn't suggest touching that. It was your father's former future. Before he changed it that is," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the thermos.

"Dark Danny," she mumbled "Dan Phantom."

"You know about him?" he asked. She looked at him.

"I do!" she replied surprised. She had never been told about Dan Phantom, and didn't know how she knew about him. She surprised even herself. "Where am I?"

"clockwork's clock tower," he replied. she put her hands in her hips.

"And where is clockwork?" she insisted.

"you'd rather not know," Vlad said, an evil smile in his face. She gulped and shut up. Jenny looked toward where her parent's past was playing. "do you like what you see?" Vlad asked.

"all I see are my parents," she was amazed with what she saw. Valerie, tucker's wife was trying to kill her father.

"she used to be so useful, but then he changed her," Vlad said talking about Valerie and Tucker. Jenny stretched out her hand to touch it, but instead her hand went right through it. She quickly pulled her hand out and back to wear her body was. "would you like to go, visit them?" a smirk crossed his face. She nodded. "here."

He handed her a time medallion. "what's this for?" she asked holding the medallion. He took it back from her.

"this is to keep you in the past," he turned his arm intangible and put it in her stomach. "for safe keeping," he said smiling, his evil smile.

She walked through the portal, when she arrived in the past, she was in the office of her high school.

"hello honey," the receptionist said, "are you the new student?" Jenny nodded. "okay then, Jennika, darling, your first period is Mr. Lancer room-"

"Thank you I'm sure I can find it myself," she walked out of the office to Mr. Lancer's room. _Jennika? Jenny… it'll have to do. _


	8. Leaving Their Past

_**Ch 8- Leaving Their Past**_

School ended many painful hours later. She ran up to Sam, Danny, and Tucker.

"hi, I'm Jennika, Jenny for short," she held out her hand, Sam took it.

"hi, I'm Sam, this is Danny and Tucker," Jenny shook all their hands, and said hello to everyone. She began to walk away then Sam called out "why did you just walk up to us?"

"I know something you don't want me to," she replied not turning around. During fourth period jenny realized she was before the disasteroid happened, before Danny reveled his secret.

"what ?" Sam asked shocked, but jenny just kept walking, until Sam ran up to her and stopped her. "what do you know?" she insisted.

"say hi to Danny phantom for me," Jenny said, really seeing her future mom in Sam. that is when she's trying to figure something out. Jenny walked away, and Sam walked back to Danny and tucker.

On Jenny's way to Danny's house to get back home. She knew she was going to screw something up if she stayed there in a way that she wasn't going to exist when she got home she had to get out of there. She also figured that out in fourth period.

She turned ghost and flew into her grandparent's lab, her dad, mom, and tucker were there. She quickly opened the ghost zone and flew in. she flew to clockwork's tower. she saw him there but when she asked him to send her back he said he couldn't until she found a way to get the time medallion out of her, now this was a hard task she has to go through with

DPDPDPDPDPDP!!!

"Skulker!" she cried as she flew up to him.

"who are you?" he asked, she knew he had been expecting Danny but didn't care.

" I _can_ be your worst nightmare, but that's up to you," she replied.

"how about you be the newest head on my wall," jenny rolled her eyes.

"that is so over done," she sighed and shot him with a ghost ray. She felt Danny coming and flew away, it was a habit she developed. Danny caught Skulker in the Fenton thermos, and flew after Danny.

"why are you flying away!" he called, she suddenly realized she was flying way. She made a sudden stop and he almost flew into her.

"What's up phantom?" she always wanted to say that to her dad, even if he was her age.

"who are you?" he asked.

"I'll tell you the Sam thing I told Skulker, if you choose I could be your worst nightmare. if you don't I can be your best friend," she smiled reveling her fangs and flew away.

_That was weird, _Danny thought.

He flew away to find his friends. Once he did he told them about what just happened. They were talking until Valerie showed up chasing Jenny. Jenny was laughing and having the time of her life. She quickly turned around and hit Valerie with two not so strong ghost rays, Danny watched almost completely helpless. When Valerie didn't give up jenny hit her with a stronger ghost ray. Valerie fell down and hit the ground, jenny flew away. Tucker ran to Valerie.

"was that her?" tucker asked looking at Danny, he nodded, a distant look in his eyes. Danny was thinking about something else, rather than Valerie.

Danny and Sam walked to Danny's house. Danny's ghost sense went off as Jenny almost hit the cement. Jenny stopped herself and flew back up to skulker.

"you really should get a life," she said flying back up to him "or at least a new, successful hobby," Jenny said denting his metal skeleton. "trust me, you're going to keep this one for a _long _time." She knocked him a few feet away.

"cover me," said Danny, and his friends did. He quickly turned ghost and went to help the girl, she quickly took out a fenton thermos and sucked skulker in.

"I don't need your help Phantom," she said flying away.

Everyone stood there in awe until some of the kids from school started chasing Danny around.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP!!!

Jenny turned her hand intangible and felt around until she found the medallion. She slowly pulled it out. She looked at it and dropped it. She suddenly went back to when vlad offered her to go in to her parent's past.

She wasn't there for a long time, but learned three things: 1) Skulker is obsessed, 2) Tucker was _really _modest, and 3) it was a stupid idea to go to the past, doing that may have been fun, just for the heck of being mean to her dad, but could have really altered the future.

She quickly turned down the offer and left the ghost zone, though her opinions on ghost just grew stronger, and the need to do something… well evil, began to show its face, she ignored it and left for home.

* * *

B.T.W. please read and review my story, it would be greately appreciated.

i want to thank MagicSeeker101, XsuperXstarX, SamZ, and Thouqhts-of-Nothinqness.


	9. Evil Satisfaction

_**Ch 9- Evil Satisfaction**_

As soon as she got home she noticed something, okay she didn't notice it she saw it being done. Someone (a.k.a. Vlad) was bugging her room. She knew that could totally be used against her. She wanted to go in and beat him but saw the microphones already working; luckily there were no cameras, which would be… EW! As soon as Vlad left she flew in and turned human. She began to think and decided to go out again, for a little errand.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP!!!!

When she got back her Family was down stairs watching the news.

"Three stores were destroyed today during three similar red explosions. Each was the same, and luckily no one was seriously injured…" she droned on and on.

"Hey," said Jenny as she walked down the stairs. Everyone shushed her, and continued to listen. A wide smile developed on her face that showed off her fangs, which she had also developed in her human form. Suddenly the pictures of the people fleeing from the buildings flashed through her head. She felt a bit of satisfaction, evil satisfaction.

"no one saw what caused the explosion, all witnesses said they saw was a red ball of light coming toward the stores, many described it as a red version of Danny phantom's 'Ghost ray'" Jenny had begun up the stairs again, when the description made her stop to listen. "Customers from all three stores described it just the same. According to three of the four people we've interviewed so far, they 'didn't know what hit them'. Many are just scratched and bruised. In other news…" Jenny stopped paying attention and went to her room.

As soon as she got up her phone started ringing. She picked it up, "hello?"

"Jenny!" it was Aly. "Ohmigod! Did you hear about the explosions?"

"Totally," there was an unusual tone in her voice. And another pleased look on her face, so many people knew about it, that pleased her, very much, that _was_ her intention.

"You okay?"

"I'm Fine, um… the question is, everyone else, are they okay," she looked toward where Vlad put the bug. She could tell he was listening; there was a blinking red light.

"You're right; you'll be at school tomorrow, right?"

"Totally I'm _not _skipping school!"

"At least I know you're still the same in that aspect," Aly said into the phone.

"What do you mean?" Jenny had a hint of anger in her voice. Suddenly the power went off all over the city, "Aly?" Jenny called into the phone. No answer. She realized Aly had called from her house phone, and now that the power was off, their phone conversation was over.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP!!!!

"What are you doing?" Aly cried running up to jenny as she floated above max the most popular guy in school. She was about to pulverize him, he didn't deserve the praise people gave him. And she planned to show him what he rightfully deserved.

"Giving him what he deserves," jenny replied. Her hand began to glow bright red.

"Don't!" Aly cried "this isn't you!" she looked at Jenny with a worried look.

"This isn't me? This isn't me?" her voice volume began rise "this is me! This is who I am supposed to be! This has been my destiny. My power has been wasted fighting ghosts. I'd rather use my power to its fullest extent! I don't want to nor have to use a little bit every time a ghost shows up, why not use it _all _to spread pain for my own enjoyment, my own pleasure."

Aly looked sad and walked away; Jenny went back to destroying Max. Everything turned red, and Jenny sat up in bed. It was all just a dream, an amazing dream. One that made her smile and quickly fall back asleep, in hope of another one.

* * *

Once again i would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. i plan to continue adding chapters. hopefully i will be able to add at least one chapter a day. if there are any questions or comments you have about what has been written so far please don't hesitate to do what ever. i would be glad to answer any questions regarding the story. if you have coments i would love to hear them, and if you have any suggestions those would too be welcomed. i will NOT tell any one what happens next in the story, that you'll have to read to find out.

Sincerely,  
BlackMidnightRose1395


	10. Who Would Have Thought?

I haven'y been doing a disclaimer, because i did it in the firs chapter, but here.  
Disclaimer: i do not own danny phantom.  
please read and review  
Thank You,  
darkmidnightrose**_

* * *

_**

**_Ch 10- Who Would Have Thought?  
_**  
She told nobody about the dream. Though it was still fresh in her mind.

She walked into school and almost all the boys crowded around her asking if she had a date, or if they could take her. She smiled but said no to all the guys who asked her out. She had her eyes on one certain guy; one she knew would never like her the same way. She quickly got to her locker once she turned down almost every guy in school. D.J. was waiting for her.

"Hey," she said blushing a little.

"Hey," he smiled "I was wondering-" the bell began to ring.

"Sorry, D.J. got to go to class, ask me later, okay," she quickly walked away to her first period.

"Jenny!" D.J. called as she began to walk home from school, because of her new grounding. She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Sup D.J.?" she asked as she began to walk again with him by her side.

"I was wondering... If, maybe, you'd like to go to the dance with me?" he sounded shy and afraid to ask. Her ghost sense went off, she began to run forward.

"Sure, talk to you later!" she called back, a huge smile on her face. When no one was looking she turned ghost and quickly flew home. And turned human the second she hit the front porch.  
The minute she stepped into the door she ran to the kitchen. Jenny skidded to a stop when she saw her mom. "Mom!" she said " tell me when we're going to the mall."

Sam stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter. "What made you change your mind?" Sam asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," jenny ran up stairs and picked up the phone to call Aly.

DPDPDPDPDP!!!!

"Hey, D.J!" Jenny called as Aly was walking by her side and wouldn't shut up about D.J. asking her out because they were the "perfect couple".

"Shut it," Jenny hissed as D.J. walked toward them.

"Sorry, but you know it's true."

"Whatever," Jenny rolled her eyes at Aly. "Hi, D.J. how's it going?" Jenny asked changing who she was talking to.

"Hey, Jen, what's wrong with Aly?"

Jenny looked at her best friend who had the stupidest smile ever on her face. Jenny slapped Aly out of it.

"OW!" D.J. looked surprised, when jenny slapped Aly.

"Stop looking so stupid," Jenny said.

"Ow, well, I guess I'm lucky," Jenny automatically knew what Aly was saying. She made her hand begin to glow red. "I'm fine!" Aly exclaimed.

"okay," Jenny shrugged.

The bell rang. And they walked inside.


	11. The Accedent 2 POV

_**Ch 11- The Accident**_

2 P.O.V.s

**Jenny**  
The dance was on its way. Everyone was talking about me and D.J. I had just gotten my dress for the dance, and I knew that before it came I had to do something, I had to go to Danni, I needed her help. I barrowed my dad's car and was driving to Aunt Danni's. It was raining, pouring actually. Things were racing through my mind. The dance, my feelings, my powers, and my new need to do something evil.

Everything was so over whelming. And the rain definitely didn't help, it just added onto the stress building up inside me. I must have been driving too fast, because the next thing I knew I was spinning out of control on the wet, slippery, road. I was so scared, I didn't even scream, I just clutched the steering wheel. I saw everything spinning around me, the trees, the cars, and the lights.

Suddenly I felt sharp pain, everywhere. I looked around, the windows were cracked and I was feeling dizzy, my head hurt, extremely. I looked to the passenger's seat for really no reason and saw that I had crashed into a tree. Everything went black.

**Nobody**  
It continued to rain. Someone who had seen what had happened ran to the car. When they got there they stopped short. Jenny's normally flawless face was scratched and bleeding. Her legs were hard to see but had cuts, some deeper than the others, all bleeding. Her arms were badly bruised, and her neck was also bleeding. Jenny was passed out from something hitting the back of her head.

The woman quickly pulled out a cell phone and called 911. Soon the ambulance was there. They couldn't get Jenny out, she was stuck.

It took half an hour to get her out, and when they did they had to rush her to the hospital. She wasn't bad enough to call the trauma hawk, but she was pretty beat up. As soon as she got there she was put in I.C.U.

A second, harder blow to the head in the same spot as before, had cracked her skull, and bruised a part of her brain. she had lost a lot of blood, enough to help her stay passed out.

When she woke up she didn't know where she was. Or even who the people watching her were. She didn't remember anything, except something that happened when she was two.

-Flashback-  
"No mommy! No daddy!" a six year old boy cried. He shot Danny in the stomach with a red ghost ray. There was a bright light and the young boy turned ghost. He had his hair up like Vlad's, fangs and red eyes. The only thing that wasn't Vlad was Danny's ghost fighting outfit; otherwise he was a mini Vlad, with white hair. The young boy quickly flew out of the house, and Sam picked Jenny up.  
-End Flashback-

Danny and Sam were watching her. She suddenly remembered who they were, but forgot how old she was.

"mommy, daddy?" she sounded as if she was five years old "where am I?"

"honey, you're in the hospital," Sam moved some hair out of her daughter's messed up face. Jenny nodded and fell back asleep. She looked so peaceful, it made Sam cry. Her daughter was hurt, but was still able to have a peaceful look on her face. Danny comforted Sam while holding back tears himself; he was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

i'm not telling anyone what happens next, but u won't have to wait long to find out.


	12. Kyle

_**Ch 12- Kyle**_

Three days passed slowly, and her memory gradually returned. On the second day she was moved out of I.C.U., but was still watched over, very closely. By day three all her memory was back, and more. Each day a new memory from when she was younger would come back, each one contained the same little boy. Though the most interesting one was the most recent one.

-Flashback-

Jenny was four-years-old. She was sitting on the little boy's lap and they were watching a movie.

"I love you Jenny," he whispered into her ear "I'm leaving tomorrow, I can't live here, mom and dad don't accept me for who I am. But I'll come back for you when I'm older," the little boy looked around then continued. "Never forget my name jenny, never forget Kyle, but most of all never forget that I love you. You're the best little sister anyone could ask for."

Jenny looked up at him. "No Kyle, don't leave. You are my brother, I love you too." Both kids were smart for their age. The movie ended and once it did Jenny started crying, she knew it was going to be the last time, for a long time she'd ever see her big brother.

-End Flashback-

Tears began to form in Jenny's eyes. She had never forgotten the name, but at the same time never knew why she had remembered it, now she did.

Everyone was home, it was late, and her parents had to take care of her younger brothers. She began to wonder if the scenes in her mind were real, if they were, then why hadn't Kyle come back for her yet. He said he loved her, and that he would come back for her, it was true where was he? Why hadn't he come yet?

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP!!!!!

Jenny was sleeping when she heard a noise. She quickly sat up in bed and looked around. Footsteps, they were footsteps, coming down the hall. She was scared and interested at the same time. She looked at the door to her hospital room. There was a glowing figure in the halls, it stopped at her room. The door slowly squeaked open and the figure walked in. There was a flash of light as the man turned human, as he did the lights in the room turned on. A man about twenty years old, he had short shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes, he was tall and masculine.

"Jenny," he said walking over to the bed. "What happened to you?"

"Kyle, it was a car accident," she sounded strong and weak at the same time.

"Are you okay?" he sat on the side of her bed and looked into her eyes.

"I'm fine," she took her right hand and touched the side of his face, to make sure he was actually there.

"I'm surprised you remember me, it was so long ago," he took her hand off his face.

"You finally came back," Jenny whispered in a hoarse voice.

"As soon as I heard you got hurt" he said looking into her big blue eyes.

"Really?" she smiled. He really did love her. He was the caring, protective older brother she had grown up without.

"Really. Jenny, do you want to go with me, I promised I'd get you and here I am. But it's up to you," he looked concerned.

"I do want to go. But… where did you go when you left?" she asked.

"I didn't go anywhere; I was lost until, well… Vlad found me."

"What!?" Jenny was surprised, why would Vlad do a thing like that? Suddenly it occurred to her. Why try to destroy the ghost boy when he can take his son and turn him against his father. Though Vlad didn't have to do much to turn Kyle against Danny. It was still a good idea.

"Yeah, why?" his facial expression changed to a little confused.

"Um… never mind, let's go," Jenny said, she had to get away no matter what that meant.

DPDPDPDPDPDP!!!! 

Jenny slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in the couch of Kyle's apartment. She woke up at six in the morning; she was feeling much better not being hooked up to all those machines and stuff. She yawned and stood up, she turned ghost and walked past a mirror. In this form her face was flawless again. She suddenly noticed her changes in appearance. Her hair, her teeth, her lips, which were now blood red, the same color as her eyes had changed to be. She touched her reflection then quickly pulled away.

"Who am I?" she muttered a scared look on her face, which changed the second the last word came out of her mouth. "I like it," she smiled then turned human. She continued to look at her reflection. She touched her face, no longer flawless, scratched and bruised.

Suddenly visions of twisted metal, broken glass, blood, and spinning lights flashed through her mind. She grabbed her head and tried to push the horrible images out of her mind. For some reason they wouldn't budge, they stayed stuck in her mind. She fell to her knees clutching the front of her head harder and harder every few minutes. She felt like crying and screaming, but when she opened her mouth to scream nothing came out, and when she tried to cry, she couldn't. The images were now and would forever be engraved in her mind. She stood up and quickly regained herself. A crooked smile crossed her face as her transformation neared its end.


	13. Almost Complete

_**Ch 13- Almost complete**_

Kyle woke up but jenny was gone. She left a quickly scribbled note:

_Had to take care of some unfinished business_

_Be back soon_

_-Jenny_

A smile crossed his face knowing that whatever she was doing was the way she was supposed to be, evil, just like he had become, though at a much younger age.

No one but Vlad knew her transformation had yet to be complete. She was at her most vulnerable state in the process, and also at her last chance to turn back. But Vlad knew jenny enjoyed it too much to turn back, and once the transformation was complete there was almost no turning back. Though it might sound cheesy the only_ known _way to turn back after the transformation was completed, is true love. The transformation had happened to Vlad also, but during it, he decided to do research on the subject, and at the same time became a millionaire.

Both the Fenton kids never thought to do any research on the subject. Neither knew what was happening to them. For Kyle, it was too late. Kyle's only soft spot was jenny. She was his only weakness, and only clockwork knew she'd end up being what changed him.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP!!!!!

Jenny was flying high speed through the ghost zone to get away from her parents who were in the specter speeder chasing her. They didn't recognize her and she liked it that way. She took a sudden turn, then two more to shake her parents off. She was suddenly stopped when a ghost in a white suit appeared in front of her.

"Flying at that speed is against the rules," he said floating closer to her.

"What are you? A sticker to the rules, or the rule maker?"

"You're under arrest," he pointed a ghost gun at her, and was about to shoot.

"Arrest this!" she said shooting him with an ectoplasmic fire ball. "Cool," she said to herself before flying off.

"Not so fast," walker said getting up.

"Dude, you should really chill," she said using the phantom phreeze, though she hated calling it that, she just called it a freeze ray.

He fell down to a piece of floating land below. He quickly began to thaw and she quickly flew onto the path to clockwork's. Within minutes she was there, clockwork was waiting for her.

"Don't do it Jennipher," she said "you don't know the damage that can be done."

"I know very well what can happen, that's why I'm here," she shot him with a ghost ray and flew past him, strait to the Fenton thermos containing Dan Phantom. She picked it up and slowly removed the cap. A bright flash of light appeared, and there, standing right in front of her was him, Dan Phantom.


	14. Secret is Out

_**Ch 14- Secret is Out**_

"You nieve child," Dan said turning to fly away, but Jenny wasn't about to let him go. She froze his body, but kept his head unfrozen.

"You think I'm stupid, don't you. HA! You should NEVER underestimate me," she flew in front of him. "I got you because I need your help, but, if you don't want to help I can always put you back," she held up the thermos, he scowled. "I'll take that as a yes," her blood red lips slowly curled into an evil smile. Dan saw it and understood, what she wanted to do was evil, evil enough for her to be worthy of his help.

"Unfreeze me, and I'll help," he agreed.

"Good," she unfroze him, but warned him, if he tried to get away again she'd freeze him and put him into the Fenton thermos. He didn't take the warning seriously, he didn't think she had the guts, but knew, from the look in her eyes, exactly what she wanted to do.

DPDPDPDPDP!!!

"That's against the rules," walker flew in front of Danny and Sam in the specter speeder.

Walker looked wet and shivered a little from finally thawing out. His face stayed serious, and he pulled out the gun again. Suddenly he was frozen again.

DPDPDPDPDP!!!!!

Vlad wasn't expecting a surprise visit, but got one.

"Hello Vlad," Jenny said flying through the wall, Dan followed close behind.

"Hello Jennipher," he said wondering why she was there.

"I need your help, I want to fight, I need to make my father afraid to turn ghost, I want to finish him off."

"Why Jennipher dear? He's your father, why finish him off?"

"that's the reason I want to finish him off, he was a horrible h-" she stopped herself "father." she was going to say husband. Images flashed through her mind of a woman who her father had been with years before, when she caught them mid-kiss. It was the real reason she hated her father, he said it was a mistake, she was kissing him, but Jenny didn't believe him, she thought it was a lie. Though considering he was Danny Phantom, and there were thousands of girls that would have loved to be Sam, married to Danny Phantom.

"Oh, in that case," he turned ghost and nodded.

An evil smile crossed her face and she lead the other two ghosts to Kyle's, now it was time to get his help.

DPDPDPDPDPDP!!!!!

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!" Jenny yelled getting her three helpers to stop fighting. "You can't wait too long to do it, you have to catch him off guard, at the soonest time possible."

"And when is that?" Kyle asked looking at her.

"Now, in the ghost zone," she replied. "He should still be there, and with mom, she'd witness the entire thing," her lips curled into another evil smile, her favorite kind.

"How are we going to get there?" Vlad asked "they put a ghost shield around the house." Jenny turned human and put her hands on her hips. Before going into the ghost zone she stopped at the mall and picked out a cute outfit that showed off her stomach, something her dad would kill her for wearing.

"Let's get out of here!" she said turning ghost again and flying out of the building.

Soon they were flying above Fenton works where the ghost shield controls were. Luckily she learned how to hack things a few years earlier or else she wouldn't have known how to hack the code to access the control box for the shield. When she was directly above Fenton works she turned human and landed on the roof. She quickly ran to the Shield box and cracked the code: Ham. Her grandfather was very predictable and stupid, how he passed collage, she wished she knew that. Soon the shield was down and all the ghost's came to join her. She set it back up just as her grandparents shot through the door to the roof she waved and smiled, then quickly disappeared into the basement below the house. Jenny opened the ghost portal and they all flew in side. Somehow, she didn't know why, she knew just where they were, took two lefts and a right then stopped in her tracks, her parents were there.

Sam saw Jenny and got Danny's attention he turned around and saw her and everyone else. She floated up to him, her red lips became strait, and her face showed no emotion. Her eyes took care of that instead, the expression they showed was pure, unmistakable hate.

Her parents were standing on the piece of land walker had fallen on earlier that day. They seemed confused, but once Sam saw Kyle her face went pale.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Danny asked trying to ignore the white look in his wife's face. Jenny landed a few feet in front of her parents.

"Secrets _will_ get out sooner or later," she said taking a step forward and turning human. Sam looked as if she was about to faint. Jenny smiled revealing her fangs. She turned ghost again, this time, her outfit was different. It was the same as Danni's outfit. Her outfit was red and black, and instead of two sleeves, it was single shoulder, and stopped directly below the bust, again showing off her pretty figure. On the chest instead of a 'D' there was a 'JP'. She smiled at the shocked look on her father's face.

Jenny's smile grew bigger; she knew exactly what was happening. Vlad mumbled the same thing she was thinking, "It's finally complete."

* * *

**So obviously as you can see i'm not getting that many reviews. i know everyone out there would love to read the next and maybe last chapter, leading up to the sequal. but i'm really begining to get discuraged because im not getting alot of reviews. Don't think i don't know you're just reading this and not reviewing. trust me i know, i have a lot of views on this story. so ****i need you people to review so that i can get encouraged to continue writing, or at least posting.  
-BlackMidnightRose1395**


	15. Can Secrets Kill?

**Hello people! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy being grounded, and I've finally been able to finish. This is the final chapter and a complete cliff hanger because I'm evil. So you'll have to wait for the sequel. HA!**

* * *

_**Chapter 15- can secrets kill?**_

Danny stood in shock, trying to ignore his wife's face, which had become as pale as a piece of paper. "Jennipher!" Danny yelled with shock.

"Not again," Sam murmured to herself.

Danny flew up to his daughter and the rest of them. Jenny smiled knowing that if the others fought she might not have to. "How could you lie to us?" Danny said looking at his daughter still in shock.

Jenny laughed to herself.

"I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell the truth, and I kept and will continue to keep secrets," an evil smile stretched across her face.

Danny looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but Kyle stretched out his hand in front of himself and blasted Danny. Danny fell to the ground below and quickly got up.

For hours the battle continued for hours until Dan fell to the ground, weak. Only two were still standing, Danny and Jenny, father against daughter.

"I don't want to fight you," Danny said looking at his daughter who just as strong as he was.

"Too bad. I _want_ to fight you. And just because you're stronger then you were when you were my age doesn't scare me," her hands began to glow red.

"Jennipher," he said ready to dodge her next attack "don't do this. And how do you know how strong I was when I was sixteen?"

"It's a daughter thing," she said shooting Danny. He dodged her and became ready for another attack. Her hand began to glow again and Danny was ready to dodge, but instead she opened her mouth and let out a powerful ghostly wail. Danny was pressed against the ground below.

Sam had watched the whole fight in horror. She winced every time Danny got hit.

Jenny landed in front if Danny as he struggled to get up. She stood over him and laughed. "Weak, weak and stupid," she said. "I am sick of you. I might be nice, but there is a very slim chance for that." Her hand began to glow different colors, every few seconds the color would change. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and so on. She stretched her hand out in front of herself. "secrets, you kept secrets from me. and you lied, all the time. but now, the question is… Can Secrets Kill?"

* * *

**Ha, ha, ha! Don't you love it? I'm thinking about having the next story in Kevin's point of view, 2 years later. Tell me what you think.**

**-BMR1395**


	16. Chapter 1: The Sequal

_**Secrets Won't Kill**_

**Full Summery**

**Two years have passed since jenny, Danny's second oldest child, and only daughter became evil, just like her older brother. Now Kevin, Danny's third child, is fifteen, and his parents are worried he'll go down the same path as his older siblings. Because of their constant worrying they keep him under close surveillance, which is hard to do because of his recently developed ghost powers. Will their lock down push him to join his older siblings or will he be able to stay good? ****At the same time can Jenny find true love and turn back to normal, or will her power, and brain be too much for her to handle?**

_**Chapter 1**_

Two years have passed since I last saw Jenny. She was hurt in a hospital bed. But soon after dad came, home hurt leaning on mom for support, he was mumbling "Can secrets kill? Can secrets kill?"Later on he said she was healed, but didn't know where she was. I still don't know what happened to her, and I wish I did, but know I will probably never. I have just recently gotten my powers and don't plan on doing what Jenny did. I won't keep them a secret for two years. Even though Jenny got her powers when she was fourteen. I'm surprised her was able to keep them a secret for so long, by the time they noticed she had her powers it was too late, if only they noticed sooner. Then maybe, just maybe she would be telling me right now that my first day of school would be fine, and that she would miss me. She would be leaving for collage, I miss her so much. I've always been the weirdo in school, but maybe this year that would change.

I walk down the street. My books by my side, but my head somewhere else.

"Hey, Fenton!" the similar not pleasing voice brought me back to earth.

"What do you want Trent?"

"Hey, hey. Don't get defensive I just wanted to congratulate you, your dad has done a good job, we haven't had a ghost attack in two years. And because of that you're now officially 'in'"

"Really?" I look up surprised.

"Yeah, dude, you'll have to get used to it," he pats my back and walks away.

_Weird._ I thought. I walk toward school. _This has to be a joke, they're already playing a trick on me and it's only the first day of school, how low will they go?_

I walk into school and everyone is looking at me with praise._ Maybe he was serious for once._

As the day passes by I really start to believe that he's serious, even the "in" kids treat me with praise. I haven't told anyone that I had gotten my powers yet, I am waiting till I get home. In my house, not getting your powers is like not going through puberty, which is kind of a scary thought.

Now I'm walking home, one again, my book by my side and my head out in space. I stand outside of my house wondering how I'm supposed to tell them.

_I'll just say it, no sweat._ I tell myself.

I walk through the front door "hey mom hey dad, guess what," I yell setting down my things.

"What sweetie?" mom says from the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen and see dad sitting at the table working on homework with Chris and mom making dinner. "I got my powers." I announce.

I see everyone suddenly stop what they're doing and look at me with shock.

"Well," my dad stands up and walks toward me "it's about time."

Mom turns the heat on the stove down and embraces me in a hug.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed.

Chris crosses his arms and mutters "I wish I had my powers."

Mom let go of me and looks at Chris. She gives him a small smile. "just because you get your powers doesn't mean you don't have to do home work unless you were out fighting ghosts till two in the morning," she gave me a little shove toward the table "and there is a very slim chance of that happening lately."

"Yea," my dad says "that's strange, ever since jenny went missing not a single ghost has come out into our world. You would think that they'd be roaming around by the dozens."

"You're right," mom went back to her cooking.

**J.S.Y.K. **

**Kids by age order**

**(22) Kyle**

**(18) Jenny**

**(15) Kevin**

**(8) Chris**

**Thx 4 reading**

**-BMR1395**


	17. Chapter 2

**Hola people of , I can't wait to keep writing this story, I have so many ideas! Btw this is the sequel to ****can secrets kill**** so if you want to understand anything you might want to read that first. **

**Thx, BMR1395**

_**Chapter 2**_

The next day I woke up, early. It was six o'clock in the morning; I sighed and climbed out of bed. I quickly got dressed and walked down stairs. As soon as ghosts stopped showing up dad got a job that woke him up early, along with him mom would wake up.

As I stepped down from the last step my mom looked at me. She smiled.

"You have definitely got your powers," she said "with your powers comes an internal clock, you either wake up early or go to sleep late and wake up without being the least bit tired."

The second one… that was Jenny.

I nodded and walked over to her. I was just about to sit down next to her on the couch when the phone rang. She leaned over to the table next to the couch and looked at the caller i.d. her face went pale. At this point I had no clue who it could be. It could be Jenny, Kyle, her parents… definitely her parents. I had never met them but heard enough stories. Her parents, my grandparents, didn't even know they had grandchildren. Mom hadn't talked to them for at least twenty-one years, maybe more. Why would they decide to suddenly show up out of nowhere?

Mom gulped and answered the phone. "Hello… WHAT… No I… well we… we haven't been talking for years, are you supposed to know… how did you find out… WHO… are you serious, is she there now… may I speak to her… four... ugh, you never really wanted to know, whenever I called you you never picked up… yes I did… what the heck are you talking about…do not call me that… what the heck, I'm not the one who… well excuse me. Bye… bye… BYE" she hung up the phone and through herself onto the back of the couch. I gave her a knowing look. She nodded as if to say that I was right it was her parents, from what I heard her saying, I could tell, or at least have a pretty accurate guess at what they said.

"_Hello?"_

"_Why didn't you tell us we have grandchildren?" _(The "who told you" and "four" gave up the topic).

"_WHAT!"_

"_Did you not want to tell us?"_

"_No I-"_

"_Well?"_

"_Well we-"_

"_Did you not think we would ever find out?"_

"_We haven't been talking for years, are you supposed to know?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How did you find out?"_

"_Jennipher told us."_

"_WHO?"_

"_Jennipher."_

"_Are you serious? Is she there now?"_

"_Yes and yes"_

"_May I speak to her?"_

"_She just flew away. How many children do you have?"_

"_Four."_

"_Why didn't you tell us we had four grandchildren?"_

"_Ugh, you never wanted to know, whenever I called you you never picked up."_

"_You never called us."_

"_Yes I did."_

"_You did not."_

"_What the heck are you talking about?"_

"_You never called us you little ***** (rated k+ just a bit inappropriate)"_

"_Do not call me that."_

"_Why? You ran off with that Fenton kid, got married and had four children you never told us about."_

"_Well I'm not the one who-"_

"_Do not bring that up."_

"_Well excuse me, bye"_

"_DO No-"_

"_Bye"_

"_Saman-"_

"_Bye"_

_-End of conversation-_

I might not be completely right but that's what it sounded like.

I heard Chris's soft footsteps on the stairs. It was either the phone or my mom that woke him up. When he took his last step off the stairs he looked a little green. Mom looked at him, when she saw he wasn't feeling good she went up to him and hugged him.

"Are you okay, Chris?" I asked walking up to him. He slowly and weakly nodded. Mom took her hand and felt his forehead,

"Oh, you're burning up" she said. She stood up and lead him to the couch stay here, she said. I heard giggling, my ghost sense went off. The giggling was coming from up stairs, I began to walk up. I stopped short when I saw Jenny in Chris's room.

I stood in shock. After a minute I was finally able to force myself to say one word "Jenn."

She looked at me. Her blood red eyes stabbed me like daggers. To describe her appearance would be hard. So just imagine ember, with snow white hair, glowing red eyes, blood red lips, aunt Danni's ghost fighting outfit (sort of), and a different shaped face. She had the same face shape as our mom. She looked different from the last time I saw her, more curvy, more… feminine.

"Kevin, how are you?" she asked. Before I could answer she continued. "I know you got your ghost powers, be ready for lock down." A simple emotionless look was on her face. She disappeared.

Be ready for lock down, what did she mean by that?


	18. Chapter 3

**Hi again just so you know I'm thinking about doing two different point of views for each chapter from now on… ok I'm not thinking about doing that, I am doing that. One P.O.V. will show what's going on with Jenny, the other, Kevin. **

_**Chapter three**_

Well I didn't know what she meant by "be ready for lock down" but I didn't take long for me to find out. My parents started putting up the ghost shield when we slept like they did when ghosts were common. They kept a close eye on me and started constantly worrying.

I tried out my powers and flew around the city for a few hours. When I got home two minutes after curfew they started asking me questions, about where I was and what I was doing. When I told them they grounded me (literally), and sent me to my room. This was lock down.

Half an hour later mom walked into my room. "Hey," she said. I was working on homework.

"What happened to jenny? What ever happened is why you're so worried about me. I'd like to know. Jenny is different, I saw her the other day, in Chris's room, when he got sick. Her eyes weren't green anymore, they were blood red. Her outfit was different. I want to know," I didn't look up at her yet. I was determined to find out, even if I had to become like jenny, sneaky. Even if I had to go to the ghost zone and ask clockwork, I was going to find out.

"You saw her?" my mom sounded concerned. I looked at her.

"Don't avoid the question. What happened with jenny? What ever happened with her is causing you to worry about me."

"Okay, I'll tell you, you should know. And if you don't, you might go down the same road," she sighed. I nodded to tell her to go on. "She turned evil, it's simple as that. But even before she had power no one ghost could ever posses, I unfortunately had to witness it firsthand. The only way for her to turn good again is to find true love. But I doubt she ever will, her true love must convince and help her become good again."

"Jenny is evil?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"It's about time you told him," I heard jenny's voice. She became visible. "Did you forget what I said? I was nice but hoped you would tell them sooner, maybe two years sooner than today would have been nice. Remember when I said, 'can secrets kill?' The answer could be yes. You should have learned your lesson."

_So that is where it came from._

Mom looked at jenny and studied her. Her face changed from surprised to serious. "There is something wrong, that's why you're here."

Jenny's mood suddenly changed "no, nothing's wrong" she hissed then disappeared.

I looked at mom; she seemed to be thinking, trying to figure out what was wrong. I didn't believe jenny when she said nothing was wrong, neither did mom. She seemed suddenly upset. Mom looked at me.

"Just so you know, D.J. and Jenny might be a cute couple, but her transformation would have never completed if they were meant to be," she stood up and left.

That surprised me, jenny and D.J. not a couple. But then again nothing is ever as it seems. Especially in our house. Wait how did she get in here? I quickly scrambled over to the window. I saw her turn human and walk out of the ghost shield then turn ghost again.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Jenny flew to an apartment building. It wasn't much, but it was good enough. Standing outside as she turned human was the person she used to despise.

"How did I know it was you?" Max said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't tell anyone," Jenny said looking at the tall, muscular figure step from the shadows, his light brown hair made his sea blue eyes stand out, even in the dim light.

"You know you're beautiful in either form, right?" he slowly began to walk up to her.

"Oh, I know, but I am ashamed of my ghost half," she took a deep breath and didn't move from her spot.

"Why? Why would you be ashamed of yourself?" he raised one of his eyebrows.

"I'm evil, should I be proud?"

"You know it is more fun being good," he gave her a hot smile.

"You wouldn't know, you've never tried it, you wouldn't understand. I can't just go back to being good, I need to find… never mind." Her face was emotionless. It was scary how both her voice and face could stay emotionless as she talked. Max liked it.

"What is it?" he asked taking a step closer to her. She looked to the ground.

"True love," she said the words as if she were saying the name of someone she despised.

"You know that sounds really cheesy, right?"

"I know," she said "but it is the only way, I've spent the last few months trying to find another, but I can't."

"Do you think you could find true love?" he took a step closer to her.

"Who would ever love me?" she sighed "that is why few turn back."

"I know who would like you," he took one step closer to her.

"Who?"

"Me," before she could say anything he kissed her.

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

"Jenny is evil," I repeated the words to myself over and over again. I didn't want to go down the same path as jenny, those three words explained everything, and anything I needed and wanted to know.

I already knew about Kyle, after jenny disappeared, they told me. The same thing happened to him when he was eight, Chris's age. The thought scared me, but Chris didn't have his powers yet. I decided to let the thought go but not without saying those words again.

"Jenny is evil," when will that finally sink in?


	19. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

"I can't, I just can't," jenny paced around the apartment she was living in at the moment. She was trying to convince herself that she didn't feel the same way about max as he felt about her, she couldn't. She could still feel his lips pressed against her, he was an amazing kisser, but she didn't want to get him mixed up in any of what she was going through. He wanted to get mixed up in everything in her life, she knew that, but she wouldn't accept it. She wouldn't accept any of it, especially the feeling she had about him, and she refused to admit it. "Why can't I forget it? Have I gone insane I'm talking to myself… ugh!" she threw herself onto the couch. She couldn't forget how cute he looked, his bright blue eyes and light brown hair. "Ugh! Why?" She heard a knock on the door. She sighed and looked through the peep hole in her door. "Well this is definitely not going to help."

She opened the door.

"Hey, how's it going?" he leaned to kiss her.

"Don't" she pushed him away. "You shouldn't. We shouldn't, be together."

"Why?" he didn't seem the least bit hurt, and for some reason, she wanted him to sound a little more hurt. But he knew she couldn't resist him.

"Because, I said so," she really didn't have a good reason. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He was too close for comfort she took a step backward.

"That's not a good reason," he took another step forward, she took another step back.

"I-I," she stuttered, she really wasn't feeling comfortable "I r-really don't want you, umm, get-getting involved with-any… anything that's going on in my life," she took another cautious step backwards and hit the wall behind her.

"I want to be involved… with your life, and with you," he took another step toward her. She took her hand and put it to his chest to stop him instead she began to get really inappropriate thoughts that she did not want to carry out, at least not at the moment.

"I don't care, I don't want you to," she wanted to push him away from herself but couldn't bring herself to. He took another step closer to her, his body was touching hers.

"To bad, I want to."

"Why?" her breathing began to quicken.

"Because I said so," he gave her a hot smile. Jenny grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

When they came up for air both of them were breathing fast. He grabbed her waist and led her to the couch.

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

The next day I got sick. The same way Chris did, apparently it was a contagious ghost disease. And a rare one at that, only two people knew the cure to it, and both of them were ones we really didn't want to have to ask. We had no clue where Jenny went the night before and Vlad would never tell us. If we didn't find out soon or at least within the next two weeks, both Chris and I would become full ghost.

Becoming sick caused my parents to keep an even closer eye on me, which I didn't think was possible. Within the time span of an hour they made me want to go crazy, but I could have sworn the sickness added to it.

"What!" I yelled when I heard my mom knock on the door.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said softly as she slowly opened my door.

"Well I'm not doing any worse then I was," I looked at the clock "two minutes ago."

"I'm sorry but, we just don't want you going down the same path as jenny and Kyle." She sighed.

"I know, but at least jenny has been free for the past few years, I just got my powers and you've been on top of me I'm surprised you haven't been spying on me at school," mom got a look on her face, "get out!"

She left the room a hurt look on her face, I would have normally felt guilty, but didn't. I couldn't believe them, they couldn't really believe I would go evil; I would never go evil, would I?

**No one's P.O.V.**

"You're beautiful," max said into jenny's ear.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself," she said, looking into his sea-blue eyes

"I really do love you," he said a serious look on his face.

"You have definitely proven it," she smiled.

"Are you sure we still can't be together?" he smiled.

"Well…" she gave him a look, and he looked concerned. She giggled "yea, we can."

A huge smile crossed his face "awesome," he kissed her and got on top of her, she gave a tiny shriek of joy.


End file.
